A Second Power
by Boo-Shadows
Summary: There is something new rising to power in the vampire world, something that isn't good. Lissa has graduated and things at Court seem to be fine, but is there something she isn't telling Rose? (The POV changes)


Pain. No, that's not strong enough. Excruciating agony.

Three shadowy figures stood above me, that's it. They just stood, but they caused me the worst pain I have _ever_ felt, and I've been through a lot. From the curled position I held on the ground of the park, I managed to raise my head enough to see my attackers. Though their faces where masked by shadows, I could tell they were tall and thin, but well-toned.

They appeared to be Moroi, a race of vampire that could wield the elements. They were generally peaceful people, but these particular two were using their abilities to torture me. The odd thing is; the power they used wasn't in the range of normal Moroi skills. Moroi's powers are that of nature; water, air, fire, earth, and more recently, spirit, but this pain I felt was nothing that those could cause. I felt like acid was coursing through my veins.

I kept fighting to get up and attack them, though whenever I made it in to a crouching position, a new wave of pain would crash over me. Aggravated, I shouted whatever insults I could muster up. Someone stepped through the men into the moonlight. He was wearing a black duster, a dark red t-shirt, and jeans.

I opened my mouth to say something but the new guy reached down and lifted me by my hair; I allowed only short a sob to escape. My feet barely grazed the ground, and I could see into my attacker's eyes. Silver, ringed with deep red, they sent shivers down my spine. His red tinged eyes and pale features suggested that he was a Strigoi, but his eyes contradicted themselves, suggesting that he was something else.

"What do you want with me?" I growled.

The man said, "Ooh feisty. No introductions?"

"I don't care who you are!"

"Amuse me then. I am Al, and you are Lizzie, no?" He smirked at my glare, "I'll take that as a yes then."

The men behind him spoke to him in Russian. Why does everyone speak Russian? The man, Al, set me down, but kept a hold on my hair, and I was able to decipher some words. I sent a silent appreciation to my family for speaking Russian lightly around the house. The henchmen said something like _'stop playing around or he'll get angry.'_

I attempted to twist away from Al, ending up causing myself more pain. He pulled me to his face and said, "Silly girl, you're not going anywere."

"Oh? And how do you plan to stop me?" I spat

The man tightened his grip and narrowed his eyes, "Do not tempt me."

I managed to laugh, knowing it would infuriate him.

His eyes darkened for a moment, but quickly lightened with amusement, "You are so much like your mother," he let go of my hair but quickly got a grip on the sleeve of my jacket.

The night was cool and the sun had set about an hour ago, which was when I was supposed to be home. Mom and dad would kill me, unless these guys took care of that first. The park was old; a perfect place for my friends and I to meet up during our time away from school. A pond sat at the center, with a fountain, shaped like the swans that used to frequent the location, which sometimes worked, but usually didn't. Trees were everywhere, providing the shade desired by the vampire world.

Being a dhampir, a half-vampire, I have trained to be a guardian since I was about 5 years old. Guardians are dhampir's trained in combat to kill evil vampires called Strigoi. Moroi only require a small amount of blood to survive so to become Strigoi, a Moroi drinks all the blood of a living thing, leaving it for dead. Another way to become Strigoi is by force; a Strigoi would bite their victim and drink some of their blood, then force their victim to drink some of their blood in return. This can happen to anyone, dhampir, Moroi, and humans.

These guys confused and scared me because they did not appear to be anything that I know. I did not let them know I was scared though; that would only make them happy.

While the guy, vampire or otherwise, was half-turned towards the two behind him I made my great escape. I kicked out and hit him right in the knee-cap; pain and shock registered in his eyes, and he let go of my sleeve to try and catch his balance. What he did after I don't know because I had turned and sprinted in the general direction of my aunt's house, which is where my family would be. Only problem, it was about half a mile away from here, and these guys were quick on their feet.

I heard footsteps behind be and picked up my pace. I hate to admit it, but my parents were right, the hours of running we did every morning paid off. I quickly glanced up at my surroundings, I was almost there. My attackers were still close behind and if I didn't want them to know where my family is, I had to mislead them.

I cut down an alley way and headed the opposite direction of the house. There is an old, abandoned house nearby, if only I could find it. I took a sharp left; back towards my aunt's and saw the old house. I ran up to it and thanked whoever is watching over me that it was unlocked. As I entered, I felt my phone vibrate. The name on the screen both pleased me, and terrified me.

It was my mom. Rose Hathaway.


End file.
